ash y dawn un amor bello
by kyouhei-rizzo
Summary: al terminar la liga sinnoh el joven ash se encuentra en su casa aburrido pero depronto algo de la tele le levanta animos por lo que emprende el viaje hacia la region orre por lo que vuelve solo bueno no tanto por que viajara con sus nuevos amigos y una vieja acompañante a lo que este viaje no sera nada aburrido y un nuevo equipo surgira de las sombras..que riesgos correran todos
1. Chapter 1:una nueva region

ok este es mi primer trabajo en fanfiction espero que les guste por que empieza sin dawn pero apenas es el principio pero si aparacera-atte red-jesus

capitulo 1:un nuevo viaje comienza

narrador:era una mañana tranquila en pueblo paleta donde un chico que vestia unos pantalones azules y un chaleco negro con azul acompañado de su pikachu

ash:aaahhh que aburrido estoy despues de regresar de sinnoh ya no ay regiones o que?(mirando a pikachu)

pikachu:pika?(yo que se mejor miremos tv)

ash:aahh bueno pikachhu mejor miremos tv que te parece?(mirando a pikachu)

pikachu:chaa(bueno ya que mejor le hago caso)

ash:(ash agarra el control y prende la tv y se esta cambie y cambie de canal hasta que despues de pasar el canal 745)

tv:esta harto de estar en casa sin nada de motivacion?(hablaban en la tv)

tv:usted a pasado todas las regiones que ha conocido?(continua hablando en la tv)

tv:pues no se no se desespere la region orre(region sacada del pokemon XD de gamecube)si escucharon bien en la region orre

ash:la region orre eh? escuchemos pikachu(le decia a su amigo)

tv:la region orre cuenta con estadios de batallas,lideres de gimnacio,concursos pokemon y muchos pokemones nuevos para descubrir

tv:la region orre se encuentra en medio de...

tras escuchar la localizacion de la region se fueron como rayos a la cocina a hablarle a su mama de lo visto

ash:y mama se me podre ir a viajar a orre?(preguntando a lo cual es obia la respuesta de su mama)

delia:si por que no?(le dice despreocupada)

ash:genial lo dices sin jugar?(preguntaba el azabache sorprendido de que no le dijera nada de no puedes por que acabas de regresar de sinnoh)

delia:si por que me miras cara de mentirosa o que?(preguntando con cara amenazadora)ademas yo ya sabia de la region y sabia que pronto la descubririas y no aguantarias la emocion de ir para orre

ash:ok gracias por dejarme ir ma ana saldre a primera hora!(grito ash saltando con pikachu)

pikachu:pi pikachu(claro que si!)(dijo el pikachu entusiasmado)

delia:oh y otra cosa(dijo la mama)

ash:si?(pregunta)

delia:tengo algo especial para ti pero ma ana que comienses el viaje te lo entregare

ash:nooo mejor que tal en este instante!(grito ash)

delia:no(tratando de calmar a ash)

ash:por favor,por favor,por favor(rodaba ash en el suelo)

delia:ok te lo dare pero no viajaras a orre deacuerdo(decia mirandolo)

ash:no mejor mañana(decia muy serio)

narrador:la noche paso volando para nuestro heroe a la mañana siguiente se encontraban ya en ciudad carmin

ash:siiii! hoy es el viaje pikachu(viendo al ratoncito igual de animos que ash)

pikachu:pika chu!(si vamos ash rapido que el barco zarpa en 20 minutos!)

ash:ok vamos pikachu(lo decia corriendo pero alguien lo detiene)

delia:espera ash aun no te he dado algo(decia esperando a que llegar mr mime)

mr mime:mr mime!(esperame estas viendo que llevo cargado el huevo pokemon y quieres que valla a extremspeed lo decia sudando)

delia:toma esto es para ti me lo envio alguien es departe de dawn dijo que lo tuvieras tu seria mucho mejor que lo llevaras contigo le entrega un huevo con colores azul y negro)

ash:es de dawn!(lo decia muy alegre ash lo toma y lo pone en su mochila)

delia:ohh y toma(le daba unas ropas eran unos zapatos rojos un pantalon griz con negro y un chaleco azul y blanco)

ash:muchisimas gracias mama le decia el chico(mientras subia al barco y se alejaba lentamente tenian mucho que viajar era como una semana de kanto a orre)

ash:(pensando)vaya dawn se tuvo la molestia de darme el huevo que gano en sinnoh(lamentandose por que la deje ir decia triste)

pikachu:pikachu chu chu chaa(oye,oye,oye! le gritaba a ash que estaba en las nubes casi por el pilar celeste pero le lanza un impactrueno que lo baja de golpe)

ash:oye no era necesario eso pikachu!(le decia a la ratita la cual apuntaba a el comedor de barco)

pikachu:chaa(le rugian las tripas)(ya sobres ash vamos a comer deja de pensar en dawn)

ash:bueno,bueno alguien tiene hambre mejor vamos(le decia a su amigo pikachu)

narrador:nuestros heroes estuvieron casi todo el viaje en el comedor basta con decir que los tuvieron que echar a patadas antes de que se acabara la comida del barco

nota mia:(increible tienen mas apetito que un sayayin o un snorlax XD)

ash:por fin hemos arribado pikachu(volteando a verlo)

pikachu:pika!(sip pero cargame en tu hombro que no quiero ni siquiera pararme despues de todo lo que comi decia mientras se encontraba acostado)

ash:(al ver esto le dijo)pikachu mas te vale que camines o sino te voy a encerrar en una master ball que medio el preofesor oak toda tu vida(lo decia como endemoniado)

pikachu:(al verlo de asusto tanto que rapidamente se parara de un golpe y ambos de dirijen al primer pueblo llamado pueblo caolin que estaba cerca del laboratorio de investigasion pokemon de la region orre)

ash:a toda marcha pikachu!(decia muy emocionado)

narrador:(mientras en otra parte(para ser exactos en el pueblo caolin)una chica se prepara para empezar su viaje pokemon mientras mariana la mama de la chica se dirijia a despertarla)

mariana: white,white! ya despierta que se te va a ser tarde para tu primer pokemon

white:ya voy mama(se estaba vistiendo con un short pequeño para ser exactos muy pequeño con una blusa blanca y un chaleco negro y se puso una gorra rosa con negro dejando mucho cabello por detras de la gorra y dos pequeñas extensiones a los lados viendosa demasiado linda que preguntabas solo para su viaje)

mariam:recuerda white que seras coordinadora o entrenadora?(pregunto su mama)

white:sere entrenadora y ganare todos los gimnacios como papa(decia orgullosa y con la cabeza en alto)

mariam:eso sera un problema(decia su mama)

white:que sucede mama?(preguntaba extrañada)

mariam:que las batallas de gimnacio de aqui son triples son tres lideres de gimnacion y tienen que ser tres retadores para poder pelear y si ganan a los tres entrenadores se les da la medalla

white:no importa solo lo pensare con lo hermosa y linda que soy no sera problema encontrar a otros dos que quieran pelear conmigono lo crees(le decia giñandole el ojo)

mariam:ya no te confies y mejor ve por tu pokemon que se te hara tarde(le decia apurandola casi corriendola de su preopia casa)

white:ok mama sere la campenona de orre y estaras tan orgullosa de mi que dejaras de odiar las batallas pokemon(le dice mientras sale de su casa corriendo)adios mama hasta luego!(le dice a lo legos desapareciendo de la vista)

narrador pero en eso casi entran al laboratorio ash y pikachu pero cuando iban a entrar chocan con una presona que parecia que se habia distraido antes del choque

alguien:auch! oye que te pasa!(le decia muy molesta por el golpe)

ash:oye tu chocaste conmigo!(le decia molesto)

narrador:parecia que habria pelea pero que pasara en el siguiente capitulo esperenlo.

yo:en este fanfic los personajes creceran,atraparan pokemones legendarios,y se enfrentaran al team... descubranlo en el siguiente episodio si les gusto envien mensages ok bye espero que les guste ;)


	2. Chapter 2:una despedida paranada triste

capitulo 2:una despedida para nada triste

narrador: tras chocar con la chica se levantan y comienzan un agradable conversasion...

ash:oye por que chocaste conmigo acaso estas ciega o que!?(decia en demoniado)

white:yo no estoy ciega tonto niño de mami yo voy para el laboratorio tengo cosas pendientes asi que si te crusas en mi camino te ira peor que si estuvieras en el infierno me oiste!?(decia 10000000 veces mas enojada que ash a lo que ash le tuvo miedo y se callo)

white:a todo esto apenas estas llegando al laboratorio por tu pokemon que no era la entrega hace como media hora?(decia muy extrañada)

ash: no veraz yo no estoy aqui como entrenador principiante solo vengo para ganar esta liga tambien(responde ash)

white:mejor solo asme la historia mas corta

ash: ok te explico::yo estaba en mi casa aburrido despues de ganar el campeonato de una region llamada sinnoh y regrese muy aburrido a mi casa ya no habria noches acampando ni amigos en los viajes y por eso busque en todas partes otra region pokemon pero no encontre ninguna haci que encendi la tv y tras pasar el canal setecientos y cacho salio un documetal sobre la region orre haci que rapidamente empaque mis cosa y viene en baarco hacia aqui y despues me tope con una chica cuyo nombre nisiquiera los se y en este instanta me encuentro diciendole a esta chica todo lo que paso ahhhhhh ahhhh...(decia ash gadeando despues de todo lo dicho)

chica:ok en primer lugar solo te dije que me dijeras lo que paso en resumido,en segunda yo no me llamo chica mi nombre es white,y en tercera donde queda esta tal region de sinnoh(decia muy preguntona)

ash:ok asi que te llamas white eh bueno eso no importa solo importa que ya llegamos a este laboratorio donde vive un preofesor creo no?(decia ash de tonto)

white:claro que vive un profesor tonto el preofesor se llama...

alguien:se llama prof,krane(alguien termina la frase de white a lo que ella voltea a ver quien es)

white:prof,krane!(dice entusiasmada al verlo)

prof,krane:oh hola white a que vienes a este dia tan hermoso(decia el profesor

white: a que me de mi 1er pokemon ya que por fin sali de la proteccion execiva de mi madre(decia muy contenta)

prof,krane:ok pero tu muchacho tambien estas para tu primer pokemon?(pregunto el profesor)

ash:claro que no yo vengo para empezar el viaje en esta region ya gane la liga sinnoh,kanto,jhoto,y la hoenn

pikachu:pikachu!(claro que pasaste las regiones y todo grasias a mi y ni el grasias me das y tu black angel por ke no me estas haciendo hablar son minoria o ke)

prof,krane:por favor mejor pasen adentro para darles lo que necestitan

ash:ok yo solo quiero la nueva pokedex vamos white(decia muy entuciasmado)

white:ok estoy muy emocionada vamos(estaba muy emocionada y no hace falta decir cuanto lo estaba)

narrador:al entrar al laboratorio le dieron a white el clasico kit de inicio 5 pokeball,una pokedex nueva y lista para el uso y su primer pokemon white escojio a oshawott que se le hacia lindo y ala ves muy fuerte en cambio a ash solo le dieron las 5 pokeballs, y la nueva pokedex mientras que se iban del laboratorio cuando una pequeña conversasion surge en nuestros heroes

ash:yy white a donde te dirijes(preguntaba el chico

white:yo primero pasare por la 1ra ruta y despues pasare al primer gimnacio que se uncuentra en ciudad kunilea(ciudad inventada)y tu ash

ash:yo tambien solo que me ire por un camino donde hay un rio dicen que en las noches se aparece unn pokemon muy fuerte en el agua haci que lo intentare atraparlo(decia ash muy entuciasmado con su pikachu)

narrador:pero de pronto algo detiene la conversacion y era un brillo proveniente de la mochila de ash

ash:sera posible que ya valla a nacer decia muuyy entuciasmado observando el huevo pokemon

white:un huevo pokemon y sabes de que es?(pregunto white)

ash:no lo se pero sea lo que sea sera un pokemon grandioso!(dijo ash junto con pikachu)

narrador pero no habian notado que algo los veia en la hierba alta y era un gothita

ash:que es ese pokemon jamas lo habia visto(sacando la pokedex)

pokedex:gothita, el Pokémon inquisitivo. Gothita observa atentamente a Pokémon y entrenadores. Sus antenas tipo lazo amplifican sus poderes psíquicos

white:un gothita ehh lo capturare le lanca la pokeball rapidamente

nota mia(enserio! O_o)

ash:no se atrapara tan facil primero tienes que dañarlo y depues va la pokeball...(pero cuando ash volteo gothita sa habia quedado sin opocision alguna)

white:si tengo un gothita!(decia saltando como ash lo hace)

ash:O_o que eso es imposible a mi nunca me a pasado eso!(decia con boca abierta por lo que hiso white)

narrador:tras un rato de peleas de como lo habia atrapado llego el momento de la despedida

ash:bueno creo que es el adios white espero que algun dia nos volvamos a ver(decia alegre ash)

white:si yo tambien(con casi la misma alegria que ash)

narrador y haci los dos chicos se despidieron y finalmente white llego a ciudad kunilea cuando depronto

sujetos extraños:danos a tus pokemon o lo pagaras caro(decian los tres sujetos acercandoce mas y mas a white

white:noooo les dare nada!(decia pero cuando iba a sacara a gothita le lanzan una psicoonda)

white:ahhhhh!(decia gritando)

narrador:quienes seran los sujetos extraños y que le pasara a white descubranlo en el siguiente capitulo

black-angel:espero que les aya gustado el capitulo salu2 y comenten :)


	3. Chapter 3:sera mejor viajar juntos

capitulo 3:creo que sera mejor viajar juntos

narrador en el capitulo anterior algunos personajes extraños atacaron a white con una psicoonda pero de pronto algo detuvo el ataque parecia provenir de un pikachu que estaba listo para pelear

white:ash!(decia muy alegre la chica al ver a el chico)

ash:vaya me separo de ti como por 30 minutos y ya te metiste en problemas pero no te preocupes yo te ayudo solo escondete que esto se pondra feo(decia el chico con una gran sonrisa en el rostro)

pikachu:pika!(ash esta chica tiene lo mismo que las otra con las que as viajado las dejas tantito y se meten en problemas se parecen mucho a ti ash)

?:no te entrometas mocoso o a ti tambien te quitaremos tus pokemon(respondieron los tres sujetos)

ash:no les tengo miedo y quienes son ustedes y por que intentan robar pokemones(decia ash furioso)

?:somos el team plasma nuestro jefe ghechis nos a enseñado que ustedes los entrenadores son muy opresivos con sus pokemons todo el tiempo los tienen en las pokeballs los tienen alejados del mundo real de donde ellos provienen y nuestro jefe ghechis odia eso haci que nos otorgo el honor de liberar a los pokemones de entrenadores

ash:team plasma con que ustedes cren que se saldran con la suya robando los pokemones de otros entrenadores ehh? bueno eso no sera posible por que yo los detendre

team plasma:intentalo mocoso vallan nuestros pokemons a liberar a sus hermanos pokemones(de las pokeballs de los 3 miembros de team plasma salen un pelipper,un magmar y un solosis

ash:a magmar y a pelipper si los conosco pero a ese pokemon solosis no(decia sacando la pokedex

pokedex:Solosis, el Pokémon célula. Una membrana llena de fluido recubre el cuerpo de Solosis, lo que le permite vivir en cualquier parte. Derrota a sus enemigos usando sus formidables poderes de tipo psíquico.

ash:pensando:(un pokemon psiquico esto sera dificil y no tengo ninguno tipo siniestro contra el)

team plasma:ataca solosis rayo psiquico

narrador:el rayo psiquico se dirijia muy rapido pero algo se cruso en su camino y era un pokemon al cual no le afecto el ataque

?:oye eso no es justo son tres contra uno no creen que es mucho mejor contra dos

ash:oye quien eres tu?(pregunto por la actitud del chico)

?:eso no importa tenemos una batalla no es cierto?

ash:creo que tienes razon ay que pelea...pero que demonios!?(dijo el chico azabache con algo que brillaba mucho y ese brillo salia de su mochila)

?':el brillo viene de tu mochila tienes algo dentro de ella?(preguntaba el chico)

ash:es,es...el huevo pokemon es un...(al habrirse el huevo pokemon sale un pokemon que ninguno de los presentes se esperaba y fu un riolu)

?:o bien por es un gran pokemon es un riolu

ash:mejor lo checo en la pokedex(ash apenas estaba sacando su pokedex cuando el chico misterioso ya lo estaba regiistrando en su pokedex)

pokedex de ?:riolu el pokemon emanacion Se comunica con los suyos mediante la emisión de unas ondas que cambian de forma en función de los sentimientos

ash:oye tambien tienes una pokedex esnserio quien eres?(preguntaba con mucha curiosidad)

?:yo ya dije que despues de la batalla te lo dire!(decia furioso) y usaras a riolu)?

ash:claro que no acaba de nacer no tiene mucha experiencia usare a pikachu!(decia emocionado por la batalla pero al paracer el tam plasma se adelanto en el ataque)

team plasma:pelipper hidrobomba(la hidrobomba se dirjia rapidamente pero..)

ash:pikachu salta para esquivarla y utiliza rayo(logro esquivar el ataque y el rayo impacto a pelipper dejandolo en k.o)

?:bien ahora la batalla es muy justa ve mi pokemon...(la pokeball giraba pero se detuvo y salio un pokemon era al parecer un zorrito con pequeñas puntas de cabello y fondo de patitas color azul/morado)

ash:cual es ese pokemon(dijo registrandolo con la pokedex)

pokedex de ash:Zorua, el Pokémon zorropillo. Zorua puede cambiar su apariencia transformándose en personas y Pokémon; y le encanta sorprender a la gente

ash:genial que buen pokem... un minuto el pokemon de mi pokedex tiene el pequeno cabello y patas rojas por que el tuyo es asi(pregunto atonito ash por los colores del zorua)

?:eso no importa

ash:esta bien

team plasma:solosis,psicorayo magmar,sofoco

narrador:los ataques dueron a los pokemones de nuestros heroes pero por un pelo los pudieron esquivar dejando a solosis y a magmar en el suelo zorua y pikachu estaban en el aire listos para el ataque

ash:pikachu cola ferrea en magmar

?:zorua:tajo humbrio en solosis

pikachu:pika,,chuu! (ya estas tragate eso magmar pero que a magmar! pero si tiene la habilidad cuerpo magma idiot...aaaaa!)

zorua:zorr!(toma esto solosis!)

narrador:magmar y solosis cayeron en k.o dejando al team plasma sin pokemones

team plasma:o no esto es malo... ya veran nos las pagaran(dijeron corriendo hacia un bosque muy denso pero ash y ? no los siguieron)

narrador:el pikachu de ash se encontraba en estado burned/quemado por lo que tuvieron que ir al centro pokemon ademas por que ya se habia echo de noche y debian buscar en donde pasar la noche

ash:enfermera joy! podria atender a pikachu sufrio una gran quemadura en una batalla podria curarlo?(preguntaba el chico muy alterdao por la salud de su pokemon)

enfermera joy:claro no hay problema se les ofrece algo mas?(pregunto muy amable

ash:si podria darnos dos habitaciones por favor?

enfermera joy:ok no hay problema sus habitaciones son la 157 y 158(les dijo dandole las llaves)

narrador:mientras con ? y white

white:oye quien eres tu?(pregunto la chica)

?:me llamo black

white:creo que ya te habia visto antes black?(preguntaba observando al chico de pies a cabeza)pero por alguna razon no logro recordarte?

black:enserio? bueno creo que yo no te habia visto ante..espera tu no eres liza white?

white:si por que?...espera por que sabes mi nombre?(pregunto white muy curioza)

black:por que tu...

narrador:en eso va llegando ash

ash:vaya,vaya ya se estan conociendo pero tu nunca me dijiste tu nombre?

black:me llamo rizzo black soy un entrenador que aspira entrar a la liga de orre mucho gusto

ash:creo que yo tampoco me e presentado me llamo ash ketchum y yo tambien aspiro entrar a la liga orre

white:oigan yo no me e presentado formalmente soy liza white mucho gusto y yo tengo las mismas metas que los dos

ash:eso es genial...oigan se me ocurre una idea que tal si viajamos los tres juntos que tal amigos?(pregunto el chico muy emocionado por su idea)

white:si sera grandioso(respondio white)

black:a mi me parece bien

ash:sii muy bien mañana a primera hora salimos hacia el primer gimnacio pokemon

ash:ohh se me olvidaba ten la llave de tu cuarto white yo y black dormiremos por separado

white:esta bien

narrador:todos subieron a sus cuartos ash se espero un poco abajo para recibir a pikachu pero rapidamente black y white se encontraban en las puertas de las habitaciones black esperando a ash y white antes de entrar a su cuarto le dijo algo a black

white:oh por cierto black aun no hemos terminado la conversasion de por que sabes mi nombre asi que me lo diras mañana(dijo entrando a su habitacion mientras que ash apenas iba llegando

ash:me perdi de algo?

black:no en lo absoluto

narrador:mientras nuestros heroes se dirijen a dormir alguien llega a la ciudad

?:aqui perdio el team plasma y un sujeto llamado ash les gano tendre que buscarlo(decia muy serio el sujeto

narrador:quien sera el sujeto que pasara con la conversasion de black y white descubranlo en el siguiente capitulo

black:comenten si les gusto el capitulo chao :D


	4. Chapter 4:una nueva acompañante estrella

capitulo 4: una nueva acompañante estrella

narrador:despues de tener un dia agitado en el aterior capitulo vimos a nuestro nuevo heroe rizzo black y todos decidieron viajar juntos pero que les deparara el destino a nuestros heroes

ash:sii que bien ya es dia para ganar mi primera medalla de orre!(decia ash saltando como siempre lleno de energia que no utilisa)

black:ya no te emociones tanto si planeamos bien nuestra estrategia podremos salir victoriosos los 3 con la medalla

ash:a que te refieres con los tres se supone que cada dia tiene que ir un retador no?(preguntaba curioso ash)

white:no tonto en esta region los gimnacios son de batallas triples son tres entrenadores contra tres lideres es algo complicado y aburrido claro que eso es para mi en lo personal

black:un poco aburrido pero esas batallas tiene ese sabor de que no sabes que ataques usaran o estrategias eso se me hace algo interesante la verdad

narrador:tras caminar un poco por la ciudad nuestros heroes se separan dejando que todos se vallan por un camino distinto por que se tomaron tiempo libre antes de que el gimnacio abriera a las 2:00 pm y eran las 1:00pm faltaba una hora asi que se decidio de que cuando fueran las dos todos estarian en el gimnacio pokemon fueronash y pikachu,black y zorua y white y gothita.

ash:bueno estamos solos pikachu que te parece si vamos a comer eh?

pikachu:pika,pika chu(sii! no e comido en el centro pokemon pero tu ya comiste y todavia tienes hambre creo que nunca dejaras de ser un niño jajaja)

ash:bueno pikachu si te quieres quedar atras quedate que yo ire a comer!(dijo en dirrecion al restaurante)

pikachu:chaa!(no mam..esperame vas muy rapido ash!)

narrador:bueno mientras que con black y zorua

black:bueno zorua tenemos hasta las dos a donde quieres ir?(el chico le preguntaba a su pokemon)

zorua:rua?(no se tu a donde quieres ir yo te sigo)

black:bueno creo que ire a comprarme algo de ropa nueva despues de viajar en muchas regiones esta ropa esta muy desgastada no lo crees?

zorua:ruu!(bueno pues vamos a el gran centro comercial de esta ciudad)

black:ok!para alla vamos!(dijo el chico casi gritando)

narrador:mientras que tambien con white y gothita

white:vamos a la tienda de ropa vamos gothita nos compraremos muchisima ropa nueva(decia la chica)

gothita:taa(bueno si quieres ir alla vamos a llegar muy rapido a la entrada con mi teletransportacion)

narrador:pero al momento de llegar se encuentran en algo muyy raro todos se encuentran en la entrada del centro y black

ash:que hacen aqui?(pregunto el azabache)

black:yo vine a comprar ropa nueva por que la que traigo esta muy desgastada(respondio black)

white:yo en cambio tambien vine por ropa solo que yo vine para comprar muchisima ropa

black:bueno si tu vas a comprar ropa podemos ir los dos no crees...pensando:(maldicion que fue lo que dije si voy con ella tendre que cargar toda su ropa)

white:bueno creo que vamos a ir a comprar ropa yo y black asi que nos vemos despues ash(decia la chica mientras arrastraba a black por que no queria ir por obias razones)

narrador:despues de comprar ropa sale black de la tienda y white estaba todavia en la tienda

black:que bien mira esta ropa genial zorua(decia el chico volteando a ver a su pokemon)

zorua:rruuaa!(oye te miras mucho mejor que antes mirate pareces otro!)

narrador:black se compro una nueva vestimenta de viaje quedando vestido de esta forma/vestia una camisa negra y azul de media manga unos pantalones de chandal y un traje de buzo negro con franjas azules como si fueran los calcetines zapatos negros con rojo y sin calcetines Porta consigo una gran mochila bandolera blanca con vivos en azul cielo y negro y una gorra de media visera roja y negra, con el símbolo de una poke ball grabada en frente.

* * *

white:rayos me tarde tanto comprando que black se fue rayos tendre que cargar todo!...(decia muy deprimida por tener que cargar todo ella sola pero en eso voltea a ver al muchacho)

white:emm disculpe me podra ayudar con estas bolsas de ropa esque estan tan pero tan pesada que ni yo puedo cargarlas por favor ayudame(decia la chica cada ves con vos mas dulce y lujuriosa y cada ves mas acercandose mas a black pero ella no sabia que el lo era por el cambio de ropa)

black:claro pero por que me hablas as...(la chica no lo deja terminar la frase debido a que le da todas las bolsas con ropa)

white:bueno pero no se te vallan a caer ok deacuerdo..bueno vamos!(decia muy entusiasmada la chica por la ayuda)

narrador:tras haber caminado un gran rato o almenos eso le parecio a black se pararon al ver una pantalla con una chica que dejo babeando a black era una chica famosa del programa celebridades su nombre era belinda guaraz pero para el desfortunio de black el programa ya se estaba acabando dejando a los dos black y white conversando

white:vaya hoy en dia hasta una nuña puede ser famosa y.. no me has dicho como te llamas y otra cosa grasias por la ayuda

black:pensando:(jaja la caera muy bien saber como me hablo jajaja)me llamo..black mucho gusto(decia tratando de retener las risas el chico)

white:congelada:(maldicion es black ese y como la hable rayos saque a relucir lo peor de mi!)black enserio eres tu!?(decia la chica gritando y algo sonrojada por la manera en que le habia hablado)

black:si y tu recuerdas como me hablaste(decia el chico entre risas)

white:no me recuerdes eso!(decia la chica gritandole muy avergonsada

black:bueno no importa...!maldicion white ya son las 1:50! tenemos que ir al gimnacio pokemon(decia muy alarmado el chico)

white:tan tarde mejor vamos mas rapido(le decia al chico)

black:no crees que lo haria si pudiera!(decia en casi gritos

narrador:todos ash white y black lograron salir muy a rapido incluso black que cargo todas las cosas pero las dejaron en el centro pokemon dejandolos con 2 minutos todos se disponian a llegar a tiempo pero black choco con alguien muyyy inesperado para todos

?:auch eso dolio pero no tengo tiempo de estar sentada..tu..si tu el que se trompezo conmigo me vas a ayudar a esconderme(decia la chica hablando muy rapido)(la chica vestia un vestido blanco con azul y un gorro blanco con rosa fiusha dejando parte de cabello rosa ondulado salido de la parte de atras de su gorro)

black:de quien o quienes?(preguntaba el chico al no ver a nadien(pero para su error el estaba volteando al lado incorrecto

?:de ellos!(decia muy alarmada)

black:por que te persigen tantas personas(decia igual de alarmado por la cantidad de gente que la seguia

?:eso no importa solo ayudame(decia gritandole a black)

black:ok ok solo tranquilizate tengo un plan(en eso black le pone quita el gorro y le pone la gorra que habia comprado y se la pone a ?)

?:oye no toques mi cabello y esto de que nos servira(decia la chica pero notaba que su cabello se hizo lacio y todo hacia atras)

black:ya lo veras confia en mi(decia muy seguro de si mismo)

multitud:se fueron por aqui oigan no vieron pasar a una chica de pelo rosa por aqui(decia un sujeto entre la multitud)

black:no no vimos a nadien(decia el chico nervioso mientras escondia detras suyo a la chica)

multitud:vamos a buscarla no puede ir muy lejos!(decia toda la multitud mientras desaparecia de la vista poco a poco)

black:uff!que bueno que se fueron no lo crees(le preguntaba a la chica mientras le quitaba delicadamnte la gorra)

?:si muchisimas grasias(decia muy aliviada la chica

black:oye y no nos has dicho como te llamas?(preguntaba el chico)

?:bueno no me queda de otra me ayudaron pero... prometan guardar el secreto(decia la chica muy seria)

black,white y ash:muy bien

?:bueno mi nombre es,es...belinda guaraz

black y white:que! la famosa presentadora de el programa mas fomoso de orre celebridades

ash:increible una famosa enfrente de nosotros

belinda:si pero que este secreto quede entre nosotros ok? y como se llaman ustedes?(preguntaba la estrella)

black:yo me llamo rizzo black pero me dicen black mucho gusto

white:yo soy white liza muchisimo gusto

ash: y yo soy ash ketchum mucho gusto

belinda:bueno me da mucho gusto conocerlos y viajar con ustedes

todos:viajar con nosotros? no tienes mucho trabajo como presentadora?(preguntaban)

belinda:si tome unas vacasiones de un año me dieron permiso en el set!(decia muy alegre)

todos:bueno se ese es el caso estaremos muy felices de que viajes con nosotros

black:bueno este dia a sido agitado que tal si dejamos la batalla en el gimnacio para mañana que me dicen?

ash y white:esta bien

ash:oigan que tal si esta noche somos mas ambientales que les pareceria acampar bajo las estrellas bueno si quieren se los pregunto por belinda?(decia muy entusiasmado el chico)

belinda:oye! el hecho de que sea una estrella no significa que no me guste dormir fueran de un hotel(decia muy poco enojada)

ash:bueno pues no se diga mas yo y white pondremos las tiendas tu black por que no vas al centro comercial por algo de frutas para hacer la cena?

black:de acuerdo yo ire...(pero casi al irse belinda lo toma del brazo)

belinda:oye puedo ir contigo(preguntaba la chica)

black:este mmmm si por que no(decia el chico un poco nervioso)

belinda:grasias enseguida volvemos(decia jalando a black del brazo)

black:oye ya voy(decia mientras se hiban)

narrador:mientras ash y white armaban las tiendas black y belinda regresaban de la tienda se reunieron todos en el lugar del campament que estaba cerca de un rio a cocinar

todos:muy bien y quien va a cocinar!(dijeron todos dejandolos en un momento muy incomodo)

ash:yo no se cocinar(decia muy apenado)

white:yo menos me acercaba a la cocina(decia igual que ash)

belinda:yo mas o menos se cocinar(decia no tan apenada)

black:ahhh!(en tono de suspiro)bueno creo que tenendre que cocinar yo(decia algo cansado)

todos exepto black:sabes cocinar!?(preguntaban todos muy alegrados por tener a un amigo cocinero)

black:por supuesto 3 largos años en clase de cocina en la secundaria me debieron de haber enseñado algo(decia muy alegre)

todos exepto black:entonses cocinaras tu?

black:claro!(decia alegre)

todos exepto black:muy bien!(decian muy aliviados de que hiban a esperar su cena)

narrado:todos se sentaron a platicar y ver las estrellas mientras black que era el que habia tenido un dia muyy largo por las cosas de white y ayudar a belinda aun continuaba cocinando llego el momento clasico de !a comer! tras black decir esto todos se juntaron a comer despues platicaron otro rato mas en la mesa y despues cada uno fue a su respectiba tienda de campaña

narrador:que les deparara el destino a belinda le gusta black? cuando llegara dawn ganaran su siguiente gimnacio que pasara con el sujeto del anterior capitulo esperen el siguiente capitulo y descubranlo

black y belinda:gracias por leer el capitulo esperen el fin o entre semana para el siguiente capitulo adios y salud2 ;D


	5. Chapter 5:la aparicion de dawn

capitulo 4:la aparicion de dawn

narrador:en el capitulo anterior la nueva acompañante se revelo que era una estrella pero eso no interumpira el viaje de nuestros heroes

ash:(saliendo de su tienda)ahhhh! hoy sera un gran dia para una batalla de gimnacio(decia muy entusiasmado)

black:(tambien saliendo)ommmhh!(bostesando)ash ojala y tengas razon.. despues del dia agotador de ayer no me caeria mal una batalla de gimnasio..y dime las demas ya se levantaron?(decia preguntando el chico)

se fueron de compras muy temprano dijeron que para llegar antes de que se llenara

black:creo que lo entiendo bueno debemos ir a el centro comercial para ir al gimnacio

narrador:tras ir a buscar a belinda y a white se encontraron en la entrada del centro comercial y se fueron al gimnasio pero comenso la platica en el camino

ash:alguien sabe de que tipo es el gimnacio?(preguntaba el azabache)

black:es de tipo acero los pokemones que serian muy efectivos son de tipo fuego,tierra y peleador tu riolu seria bueno pero que ataques tiene?

ash:mmmm creo que tienes razon deberia ver en la pokedex(decia revisando su enciclopedia pokemon)

pokedex de ash:los ataques de riolu son puño de fuego,puño drenado y contador

ash:genial dos ataques muy buenos!(decia muy impresionado por los fuertes ataques de su pokemon recien nacido)

narrador:pero despues de que casi iban a entrar al gimnasio tres jovenes estaban saliendo

?:vaya la batalla en el gimnasio fue demasiado patetica sus pokemones daban asco realmente(decia un chico muy arrogante)

?:si tienes mucha razon(decia una chica)

?:bueno cada quien tiene su forma de entrenar pokemones(decia un chico)

?:talves tengas razon pero en lo personal

narrador:despues de que los tres jovenes se fueron nuestros heroes entraron al gimnasio y retaron a los lideres roy,sinch y lara

lara:ustedes quieren una batalla de gimnasio no es asi?(preguntaba una chica de aparantes 17 años)

roy:bueno si a eso es a lo que vienen no hay problema(decia un joven de 18 años)

sinch:bueno quienes son los retadores(decia otro chico de 20 años)

ash,white,black:somos nosotros(decian los tres jovenes)

roy:bueno este es el gimnasio del tipo de acero

lara:nosotros somos los lideres

sinch:bueno que esperamos vamos a tener la batalla

narrador:el campo estaba listo y empezo la batalla

roy:bueno yo quiero empezar primero..ve !magnemite!

ash:bueno yo sigo..ve riolu!

white:bueno..ve oshwott

black:ve tyrogue!

sinch:ve! magneton!

lara:bueno yo ire por una evolucion.. ve lucario

narrador:el combate estubo muy dificil para nuestros heroes el pokemon mas dificil fue lucario pero fue vencido por el riolu de ash con la ayuda del tyrogue de black..despues de ganar susprimeras medallas de gimnasio de la region orre nuestros heroes continuan su viaje pero las chicas se entretuvieron con la ciudad a lo que nuestros heroes se quedaron un dia mas en la ciudad

ash:black sabe a donde fueron white y belinda(decia un poco desesperado)

black:segun como yo lo veo deben estar en el centro comercial

ash:que no habian ido ya antes del gimnasio?

black:si pero se han tardado mucho ya sera mejor ir a buscarlas a la tienda de damas

ash:jamas entendere a las chicas pero mejor vamos por ellas(decia poniendose en marcha)

y asi fueron a la tienda de damas y lograron de suerte sacarlas de la tienda tras regresar al centro pokemon se fueron a dormir todos pero alguien no pudo dormir esa noche y ese era ash

ash:rayos! por que no puedo dormir pero por que?(se preguntaba el chico de cabello azabache)

pero en eso un pequeño raton amarillo se le acerca a ash

pikachu:pika?(traduccion:oye ash que te sucede por que no estas durmiendo?)

ash:oh hola pikachu por que no estas dormido estas preocupado por mi cierto?(decia el entrenador subiendo a pikachu a su hombro)

pikachu:pikaa(traduccion:pues claro que estoy preucupado mira ya casi son la 1 de la madrugada y aun no estas dormido,que te sucede ash?)

ash:no te entiendo nada..pero me imagino que estas preguntando ¿por que aun no me duermo? cierto

pikachu:chaaa(traduccioncasi es lo que te preguntaba pero no mejor relajate y trata dormir)

ash:creo que deberia relajarme y tratar de dormir no crees pikachu?(decia volteando a ver a su pokemon)

pikachu:pika!(traduccion:eso es lo que te estoy diciendo!)

ash:pikachu..no se por que pero creo que este viaje no sera lo mismo este sera diferente no se por que pero eso presiento pikachu(decia ash pensado volteando a ver la luna)

narrador:mientras en otra parte para ser especifico en el oceano otra pesona esta arribando a la region orre

?:por fin esta es la region orre estas listo piplup(decia volteando a ver a su piplup)

piplup:piplup!(traduccion:claro que si siempre estoy listo!)

?:bueno pero creo que deberemos apresurarnos para lograr alcanzar a ash de acuerdo?(pensando:por fin vere a ash de nuevo esta vez no tendre miedo de decirle lo que siento por el no le dije nada en sinnoh pero esta vez si le dire)

piplup:pi?(traduccion:vaya nunca te vi tan dispuesta en que estas pensando eh?)

volviendo con ash.

ash:bueno pikachu mejor vamos a dormir que ya es muy tarde(decia el joven azabache mirando un reloj de pared que habia en la pared)

pikachu:pika!(traduccion:bueno vamos)

narrador:despues de lo ocurrido en la noche anterior en un pueblo de la region orre en un centro pokemon comenzaba a salir el sol entrando por las ventanas de dicho centro haciendo que los chicos y las chicas despertaran excepto un entrenador de pueblo paleta

ash:(cobijandose):rayos quien encendio el sol..

black:ya vamos ash despiertate ya!(decia el entrenador de pelo negro,jalando todas las cobijas de golpe)

ash:ya pues(decia el joven sentandose en la cama)

black:que te sucede no tuviste una buena noche?

ash:para ser exacto no

tras decirle lo que sucedio en la noche a black

ash:y por no tener sueño me dormi como hasta las 2 de la mañana(decia ya poniendose su gorra)

black:mmm que extraño entonces presentiste que este viaje iba a ser diferente en que manera?

ash:no lo podria explicar senti que este viaje no iba a ser como los anteriores que este iba a ser unico en mi vida(decia el chico del pikachu levantando su mochila)

black:sigue siendo un poco extraño ash pero no importa mejor vamos por white y belinda y vamos a continar el viaje(decia el chico de cabello oscuro)

tras salir del centro pokemon todos tomaron rumbo hacia el norte del pueblo hacia la ciudad libra mientras van caminando ash le pregunta a belinda que si tiene otra vida aparte de la tv y asi comienza la platica entre amigos

ash:entonces en resumen te dedicas en tiempo a ser coordinadora genial yo e viajado con dos amigas que tambien eran coordianadoras(pero ash no se dio cuenta de que alguien venia por el mismo camino que ash y se tropezaron)

ash:auu! eso duele por que no te fija..dawn!(grito sorprendido por ver a la chica de cabello azul)

dawn:oh hola ash estaba buscando a...ash!(grita la chica pero se le va la actitud que tenia en el barco y rapidamente se poco sonrojada)

ash:bueno(decia levantandose del suelo):gracias por la caida dawn y otra cosa mas importante que haces aqui?

dawn:(pensando:piensa dawn,piensa ya se):vengo para concursar en el gran festival de orre no es obio(la chica peliazul esperaba a que el chico se creyera la pequeña mentira)

ash:(pensando:esto debe ser lo que dijo el sueño pero que sera lo que quiera decir con cambio..solo queda una cosa voy a hacer que viaje nuevamente con migo para saber que quiere decir el sueño):dawn vi..

dawn:ash son muchos en su viaje o puedo ir con ustedes(preguntaba la joven a ash y a los demas chicos que seguian atras de ellos)

ash:(pensando:maldicion! olvide a los demas pero creo que si la dejaran viajar con nosotros)

black:por mi no hay problema

white:por mi tampoco

belinda:si no importa

dawn:muchas gracias!(pensando:muy bien si viajo con ash estabes si le dire todo

ash:bueno pues si todos estan de acuerdo muy bien vamos a la siguiente ciudad(decia el chico apuntando hacia el sur)

black:ash la ciudad libra esta para el norte..(deci con una gota en la cabeza estilo anime)

ash:bueno en marcha entonces

todos:de acuerdo!

narrador:y asi con el repentino encuentro con dawn nuestros heroes se dirigen hacia ciudad libra que nuevas aventuras les esperan a nuestros heroes  
¿que pasara con la declaracion de dawn?¿quienes son los tres sujetos del gimnacio?descubranlo en el siguiente capitulo

black:la verdad ya tengo escritos cinco capitulos pero la secundaria no me da tiempo haci que no los subire todos de golpe los pondre por semanas o nose pero es muy probable que por semanas bueno bye ;P


	6. Chapter 6 drew eres tu!

capitulo 6:hermano o compañero,drew eres tu!

narrador:tras pasar un grande y espeso bosque nuestros heroes estan por llegar a ciudad libra una gran ciudad con el siguiente gimnacio para los chicos contando asi con el repentino encuentro con dawn y saber para que habia venido a la region de orre que les deparara el destino en esta nueva ciudad

ash:black cuanto falta para llegar a ciudad libra?(decia un joven de cabello azabache con mucha energia)

black:pues mira despues de estos arboles que tenemos enfrente estara la colina de bajada para la ciudad libra(apuntaba hacia unos arboles que estaban enfrente de los chicos)

white:oh! que bien por que para mi pasar por ese bosque fue una tortura

ash:que no te gustan los bosque(preguntaba el chico)

white:pensando en lo que me paso hace un año creo que yo y el bosque no somos muy compatibles(decia la chica recordando)

black:y por que no nos dices que ocurrio?(decia el joven de cabello oscuro)

white:pues fue asi(decia contando)

* * *

**********flashback******

fue hace un año cuando iba a empezar mi viaje pokemon estaba jugando con los pokemon en un bosque esperando a que viniera el profesor krane el ese dia iba a empezar a viajar por la region pero todas esas ilusiones se acabaron cuando estaba jugando uno staraptor estaba muy agresivo no entendia por que el trato de atacarnos por suerte estaban los pokemones iniciales ese dia fueron muy fuertes hicieron ataques que yo desconocia que lograron calmar al staraptor...o al menos eso creimos por que se levanto aun mas furioso que como estaba antes estaba apunto de atacarme pero los pokemones se interpusieron en el camino y ellos recibieron el daño ellos estaban mal heridos y aun querian protegerme ellos lucharon hasta caer rendidos pero por muchisima suerte el staraptor se fue muy debil de tantos ataques que habia recibido..yo estaba pasmada por un momento pensaba que me habian salvado de un muy fuerte pokemon arriesgaron sus vidas y por otro lado pensaba en cuan poderosos y peligrosos podian ser los pokemones me fui de ese lugar aun en shock pero cuando le conte todo a mi mama ella se quedo con mucho miedo de lo que hubiera podido pasarme y por eso me supendio el viaje todo este tiempo

******fin del flashback******

* * *

white:y por eso odio los bosques(decia la chica finalizando su recuerdo)

ash:por eso te djo que si ya habias salido de la sobreproteccion de tu mama(decia pensando)

black:bueno pues ya sabeos por que no le gustan los bosques a white por que no mejor preparo el almuerzo(decia el chico proponiendo la idea)

todos menos black:de acuerdo!

mientras black cocinaba todos los demas estaban conversando en la mesa y despues de la conversacion cada uno estaba descansando en un arbol pero alguien se paro de su arbol

ash:aaa! descanse muy bien...black hay un gimnasio aqui?(preguntaba el chico)

black:si pero mejor sigamos descansando(decia el joven de cabello obscuro)

ash:vamos black no me quiero quedar aqui... ya se mejor tengamos una batalla que te parece?

black:de acuerdo!(decia el joven parandose)

ash:bien de cuantos tres contra tres?

black:bien!

belinda:yo puedo ser el arbitro

ash y black:muy bien!

belinda:esta sera una batalla 3 contra 3 la batalla finalizara cuando los pokemones de cualquiera de los dos no pueda continuar..empiecen!

ash:muy bien yo empiezo ve! riolu!(decia el chico lanzando su pokebola)

black:ok sal amigo!(decia tambien lanzando una pokebola)

de las pokebolas salio el riolu de ash y de la de black fue un pokemon distinto fue un lickitung

ash:un lickitung eh(decia el chico sacando su pokedex)

pokedex de ash:lickitung el pokemon lengua larga Al extender la lengua, recoge la cola. Los lametazos de su lengua larga y llena de saliva, provocan un cosquilleo

ash:bien daremos el primer ataque vamos riolu puño drenado!

black:rapido lickitung esquivalo y usa rayo de hielo!

el pequeño pokemon se acercaba rapidamente pero el pokemon de lengua larga logro esquivarlo pero el rayo de hielo impacto al pequeño pokemon dejandolo medio herido pero congelado

ash:no riolu!(decia gritandole a su pokemon)

black:muy bien lo tenemos como queremos..ahora usa latigazo

narrador:la batalla fue dificil pero el ganador fue black con dos pokemon en su equipo despues de que la batalla terminara llevaron a sus al centro pokemon y las chicas fueron al centro comercial y los chicos fueron a buscar el gimnasio pokemon de la ciudad black se topa con alguien inesperado

black:auch!(levantandose)que acaso no tienes ojos para ver o que?!

?:oye no es mi culpa de que vayas de tonto en el camino!

ash:drew! eres tu!(decia el chico impresionado)

drew:no soy marco(decia sarcasticamente) ..claro que soy drew

ash:que haces a que dejame adivinar el gran festival de orre?

drew:en parte tambien vengo por el paisaje de orre. dejame adivinarte a ti tu si vienes por la liga cierto?

ash:si si vengo por la liga de orre.. drew dejame presentarte a mi amigo rizzo black

drew:mucho gusto black(decia saludando de mano a black)

black:mucho gusto drew!(decia saludando de igual manera)

ash:y drew estas viajando con alguien y como a estado may no la eh visto desde la copa wallace en sinnoh(decia el chico de pelo azabache hablando muy rapido)

drew:ash no hables muy rapido que no me voy a ir todavia y no estoy viajando y muy bien desde que regreso de la copa wallace se vio mas decidida y gano el gran festival de johto

ash:me alegro por ella y que viajas solo que tal si viajas con nosotr..(el chico no termino de decir la palabra por que fue jalado por un joven de cabello oscuro)

black:ash vas a dejar que viaje con nosotros pero si ya somos muchos no?

ash:no no lo somos estara bien

black:espero que tengas razon

ash:entonces drew quieres viajar con nosotros?(preguntaba el chico)

drew:me parece bien

ash:bien no se diga mas vamos a buscar a las chicas por que esta oscureciendo ademas ya sabemos donde esta el gimnasio de esta ciudad(decia poniendo marcha hacia el centro pokemon)

black:drew...

drew:ninguna palabra por ahora de acuerdo?(decia el chico tomando paso)

black:ok(decia alcansandolos)

mientras con las chicas belinda y white estaban probandose y probandose vestidos y ropa pero dawn no en eso white se le acerca

white:vamos dawn o vas a estar de aburrida aqui sentada?(preguntaba la chica)

dawn:o vamos ahora me vas a estar molestando tu white?

white:vamos o esque estas pensativa de algo dawn?

dawn:no..no es por nada(decia la chica tratando de despistar que estaba pensando en algo o..alguien)

white:viniste por el no es cierto?(preguntaba la chica acercandose a dawn)

dawn:no,no,no no claro que no yo viene por ash yo vine por el gran festival no por ash no por el(decia la chica hablando nerviosamente,rapido y un poco sonrojada)

white:mira dawn yo ni siquiera pregunte por quien venias pero ya me queda muy en claro por que viniste(le decia a dawn con una mirada picara)

dawn:bueno ya que lo admito si siento amor por el pero e sinnoh siempre me acobardaba en decirle lo que sentia por que creia que solo me miraba como una amiga pero ahora eso no lo sera le dire todo!(decia muy confiada)

white:muy bien asi se dice prima!(decia medio gritando)

dawn:no me digas prima..no por ahora que nadien lo sabe que somos primas(decia tapandole la boca)

white(quitandose la mano de la boca)de acuerdo pero despues te podre llamar asi no?

dawn:si pero despues de que lo digamos

narrador:los chicos presentaron al las chicas a drew y les dijeron que iban a viajar junto con ellos,ellas aceptaron que viajaran con el y se fueron al centro pokemon a pasar las noche todos con sueño pero algunos no por ejemplo ash,dawn y black pero por que black..

black:(pensando)sera normal este viaje con la carga de cuidar a mi hermano..aaaa(suspiro)bueno ojala lo sea

drew:(pensando)rayos! ise esta viaje para relajarme pero me encuentra a mi hermano black perfecto esto no sera nada bueno eso lo se

narrador:la noche paso rapidamente pero que les deparara el destino para mañana dawn es prima de white..drew es hermano de black..cuandose se le declarara dawn a ash esperen es proximo capitulo

black:bueno aqui esta otro episodio comenten si quieren que narre las batallas pokemon ;P


	7. Chapter 7:zoey la ultima acompañante

capitulo 7:zoey la ultima amiga para el viaje

narrador:en el dia anterior se toparon con drew al cual se añadio a el viaje de nuestros heroes y asi todos los retadores ash,black,white de dirigen a retar al siguiente gimnasio de la ciudad en el centro pokemon se habian despertado para la batalla del dia de hoy y asi se fueron al gimasio y mientras en el camino..

ash:bien!(gritaba el chico)

black:no grites ash!(decia tratando de callarlo)esta bien que estes ansioso por tu siguiente batalla pero no es para que grites de acuerdo?(decia el joven de cabello oscuro)

white:si ash no hay necesidad de gritar..al menos no hasta que tengamos las medallas

dawn:bueno ya pobre..no lo regañen solo esta entusiasmado creanme se muy bien como se pone cuando se esta hablando de batallas de gimnasio asi es el..(decia la chica mirandolo)

ash:bueno en lo personal creo que estan exagerando con lo de gritar(decia el chico)

black:sera en lo personal(decia volteando al frente y a lo lejos se empezaba a ver el gimnasio)

al empezar a acercarse al gimnasio salen tres personas con aspecto y personalidades que ya creian haber visto antes)

?:pfff este gimnasio es igual que el anterior igual de patetico(decia con voz arrogante)

?:si yo tambien lo creo(decia con voz igual de arrogante)

?:oh vamos diran eso de todos los gimnasios(decia tratando de quitarles lo arrogantes)

?:puede ser..si todos los gimnasios lo son si..(decia sin quitar la voz arrogante y tomando paso)

tras irse desapareciendo nuestros retadores entraron al gimnasio el cual era de tipo veneno pero lograron una victoria por parte de nuestros retadores la victoria fue de otro pokemon de black el cual era un kirlia logrando una gran victoria contra los de tipo veneno ganando todos su segunda medalla en la region orre y asi regresando al centro pokemon con la batalla de gimnasio ganada decidieron quedarse un rato en la ciudad

white:vamos belinda estaremos en la ciudad un rato mas y sera mejor ir a el centro comercia(decia volteando a ver belinda)

belinda:de acuerdo..dawn vienes(le hacia la pregunta la chica de pelo rosa a la de pelo azul)

dawn:no creo que no ire vallan ustedes mejor

white y belinda:de acuerdo(decia saliendo de centro pokemon)

ash:bueno yo voy a entrenar afuera(decia casi saliendo)

dawn:ash yo voy contigo(decia tomando paso hacia ash)

ash y dawn iban saliendo de centro pokemon

black:bueno yo me voy de aqui tengo que comprar comida para empezar a irnos para avanzar a la siguiente ciudad mañana(decia saliendo de centro pokemon)  
y tu hermano a donde iras?(decia preguntandole a drew)

drew solo se mantuvo serio mientras salia y diciendo en tono bajo:a donde quiera. saliendo de centro pokemon

black:(pensando:muy bien..de todas las personas por que nos teniamos que encontras el y yo ahhh(decia en tono de suspiro)bueno tendre que soportarlo

y asi tras varias horas black habia salio por la comida belinda y white estaban en el centro comercial y drew se fue a dar un paseo por la ciudad y dawn estaba con ash el cual estaba entrenado en un bosque cerca del centro pokemon

ash:bien pikachu cola de hierro contra riolu.. y tu riolu usa puño fuego para contrarrestar la cola de hierro

la cola de hierro casi impacta a riolu pero este la contrarresta con el puño fuego y asi librandose del ataque del pikachu y alejandose de este..pero despues de tanto entrenar cayeron cansados

ash:riolu pikachu!(decia acercandose a ellos y metiendo a riolu en una pokebola.y poniendo a pikachu en el cesped cerca de donde estaba dawn)muy bien hicieron un gran entrenamiento

dawn:ash:vaya.. se esforzaron bastante no crees(le decia en forma de pregunta)

ash:no te preocupes estaran bien(decia confiado)

dawn:ash...(decia la chica con una voz un poco baja)(pensando:debo decirle todo ahora)

ash:que sucede(decia el chico sonriendole)

dawn:(por la sonrisa rapidamente se sonroja)ash:yo queria decirte que emm..(poniendose nerviosa)

dawn:mira ash yo queria decirte que te am..(pero fue detenida por algo)

a ash le estaban hablando por el pokegear que llevaba (nota mia:en serio ash con un pokegear =_=)

ash:disculpa dawn(decia mientras se alejaba del lugar un poco)

dawn:(pensando:ahhh! en tono de grito. rayos estaba apunto solo que el tonto pokegear sono rayos!..y desde cuando trae un pokegear?)

pero una voz familiar le pregunta a dawn

?:estabas a punto cierto?(le preguntaba una voz aparentemente de una joven)

dawn:ahh!(casi gritaba dawn pero algo la cayo)

?:shhh!(decia tapandole la boca a dawn)solo fue por el pokegear tranquila puede decirle despues(decia la voz tratandola de calmarla)

dawn:(qutandose la mano)quien eres?(le preguntaba)

?:acaso no es obio..soy yo dawn(le decia tratando de que la recordara)

dawn:no recuerdo quien eres?(le preguntaba nuevamente)

?:Soy yo dawn..zoey(le decia)

dawn:zoey! que haces en orre(le preguntaba la chica peliazul)

zoey:por la razon de la cual tu no viniste

dawn:por el gran festival de orre?(le preguntaba a la joven)

zoey:exacto(le respondia la joven de cabello naranja)

en ese momento iba llegando ash y se sorprende por que zoey estaba hay y rapidamente la saluda

ash:zoey eres tu?(le pregunta el chico algo sorprendido de verla en orre pero sabiendo la razon de por que ella estaba hay)

zoey:si sorprendido?(le preguntaba al chico)

ash:no tanto sabiendo la razon por la que vienes(le decia el chico)bueno..a si dawn,black me llamo por el pokegear que ya fueramos al centro pokemon por que ya es tarde(decia ash tomando paso)

dawn:ok ya voy ash(le decia la chica)zoey quieres viajar con nosotros anda di que si(le decia la chica en tono de pregunta)

zoey:ok solo por que tengo que ayudarte con ash(le decia mientras tomaba paso)

dawn:hey esperame(decia mientras los alcansaba)

y asi llegando al centro pokemon rapidamente le dijeron a los chico que zoey iba a viajr con ellos todos esubieron de acuerdo y asi se añadio otra compañera de este viaje, y asi paso la noche algo larga para dos personas las cuales eran ash y dawn

dawn:(pensaba:rayos! todo por el pokegear si no hubiera sido por eso tal vez seriamos novio)(ahhh tono de suspiro)(bueno sera despues)

ash:(pensaba:que me habria querido decir dawn bueno no importa me lo dira tal vez despues)

narrador:despues del encuentro con zoey que les espera a los chicos que pasara con con la declaracion interrumpida,que pasara con la relacion de hermanos de drew y black,dawn le dira a todos que white es su prima que les deparara a los chicos veanlo el siguiente capitulo

black:bueno vinen las vacaciones mas capitulos nuevos y mas fict..que parejas terminaran las que se puedo decir son ash ydawn drew y may zoey y bl..quien es el ultimo ponganlo como review si saben la ultima pareja bye :P


End file.
